


L'un ou l'autre

by Ploum



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Discovery, always the same
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: William a découvert récemment la réelle identité de Kevin et s'interroge encore sur les implications. Ce dernier l'assure que cela ne change rien.
Relationships: Kevin Cecil | Uriel & William Twining
Kudos: 3





	L'un ou l'autre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Makai Ouji : Devils and Realist appartiennent à Madoka Takadono et Utako Yukihiro. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au prompt de Calimera dans le cadre d'un échange de prompts-répliques organisé par andersandrew sur LiveJournal.   
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

William n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le journal qu’il lisait, ou plutôt prétendait lire, racontait. Caché derrière ses feuilles, il ne cessait de jeter de fréquents coups d’œil à son majordome. Ce dernier, inconscient de l’attention que son maitre lui accordait, était occupé à manier tasses et théière en un ballet que William ne chercha pas à déchiffrer. C’était Kevin qu’il scrutait et non ce qu’il faisait. Enfin, plutôt devrait-il l’appeler Uriel.

Était-il juste de continuer de l’appeler par un prénom qu’il n’avait fait qu’emprunter à une autre personne ?

Apprendre que Kevin était en réalité Uriel avait été un véritable choc. Cela avait remis en perspective toute la relation qu’il entretenait avec ce dernier ; qu’y avait-il de vrai et qu’y avait-il de faux, là-dedans ? Kevin-Uriel tenait-il réellement à lui ? Cependant, son aventure avec le criminel l’avait amené à réfléchir et s’il était plus apaisé, il n’était pas totalement rassuré pour autant. Un Ange… Un Archange qui plus est. Même en disgrâce, il avait un statut particulier parmi eux qui devait s’accompagner de son lot de responsabilités, et il était déjà assez étonné qu’il eût travaillé toutes ces années comme majordome au sein de sa famille. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? William devait l’avouer à lui-même, il avait du mal à imaginer sa vie sans lui à ses côtés et égoïstement, il voulait qu’il restât. Cependant, il n’avait pas à lui imposer quoi que ce fût… et il n’aurait pas son mot à dire, n’est-ce pas ?

— Kevin…

Il s’interrompit alors que Kevin-Uriel levait la tête vers lui, surpris. Encore une fois, la même question. Pouvait-il réellement l’appeler ainsi ? Il posa le journal ouvert sur ses cuisses.

— Oui, jeune maitre ?

— Kevin, je – tiens-tu réellement à ce que je continue de t’appeler comme cela ? Je sais qui tu es à présent…

Kevin-Uriel lui adressa un léger sourire, mi-gêné mi-amusé.

— Bien sûr, jeune maitre. Il n’y a pas de raison que cela change.

 _Un peu quand même_.

Kevin-Uriel aperçut son scepticisme et ajouta, sérieux :

— Ici, je suis Kevin Cecil et cela ne changera pas.

William hocha distraitement la tête mais Kevin n’était pas dupe. Son maitre conservait un air préoccupé et songeur. Un instant, son visage se ferma. Il comprenait l’origine de son trouble ; la découverte était récente et perturbante pour lui. Peut-être qu’une mise au point s’imposait… Kevin abandonna le service à thé pour venir s’agenouiller devant son maitre et lui attraper la main en vue d’attirer son attention. Cela fonctionna, avec un sursaut en prime. William lui adressa une moue surprise, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire rassurant.

— Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. Je vous resterai fidèle, quoi qu’il puisse se passer, vous pouvez en être assuré. Cela a toujours été le cas et le restera.

D’abord stupéfait, les traits de William s’adoucirent avant qu’il n’acquiesçât, heureux. Ces quelques mots avaient eu le don de remplir son cœur de joie et de diminuer ses inquiétudes. Qu’il fût Kevin ou Uriel, il était l’homme qui l’avait soutenu et l’avait vu grandir pendant ces dernières années. Il n’y avait rien à craindre.

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, son assurance manifeste revenue, accompagnée d’un sourire en coin. Le changement drastique valut un haussement de sourcil perplexe de Kevin, cependant satisfait de le retrouver tel qu’il était.

— Le thé va refroidir !


End file.
